


Smirk of Success

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: He was aware that Tony was a master of seduction, but it was rare that his omega pulled out all the stops. Pulling at the collar to rub at his mark, the sway in each stride, the dark hungry gaze.That knowing, fucking smirk that made Bucky want to bite.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 285
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Smirk of Success

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AoifeLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Because : That smirk is going to get you fucked, doll just begs for a/b/o porn and I couldn't resist~!~!

“That little smirk is going to get you fucked, doll.” Bucky whispered the warning into Tony’s ear as his hands slid low on Tony’s hips.

Shameless, Tony leaned into him and smirked that fucking smirk. “It better.”

Then Tony darted away, slipping out of Bucky’s arms before Bucky could reach and _grab_. A growl slid out of his throat before he could strangle it, and Bucky flushed as he caught knowing side-eyes. The rest of the Avengers knew what was up, could see and smell better than the rest of humanity and certainly the high society flunkies at this party, but that didn’t mean Bucky had to make it obvious. He tamped down his hormones and hoped that would take care of any pheromones leaching out of him.

He was sure Tony was laughing at him as he ducked into the crowd leaving Bucky no choice but to stalk in his wake.

The sea of people parted, letting Bucky stride through in chase of his boyfriend. He was aware that Tony was a master of seduction, but it was rare that his omega pulled out all the stops. Pulling at the collar to rub at his mark, the sway in each stride, the dark hungry gaze. That knowing, fucking smirk that made Bucky want to _bite_.

Tony knew exactly what he was doing, and that meant he wanted Bucky to chase.

So chase Bucky did, in circles through the ballroom that hosted this party, with Tony flitting from one group to the next with a charming smile and a wink before tossing that smirk back at Bucky and racing ahead. Then out to a balcony, where it was just cold and windy enough for the trail to dim, but Bucky had tracked much more elusive and unwilling targets than Tony. A hidden servant’s entrance led back inside, up a level, and down a hallway until he caught up to Tony in an empty room.

Behind Tony were doors to another balcony, and as Bucky strode forward, Tony threw them open and swanned back until he was caught by the railing.

And Tony smirked. “Your tracking skills are up to par.”

“This a test?” Bucky growled and used his speed to box Tony in, and Tony didn’t look surprised. “Or this your way of asking for a nice, good fuck? Not very polite.”

“Since when have either of us been polite?” Tony nipped sharply at his jaw, and Bucky swallowed and bared himself for the touch. “You look so good,” he said, running his hands down Bucky’s chest, “I couldn’t wait.”

“Impatient omega,” Bucky huffed. But brushing up against Tony, mixing their scents, wanting to mix them together _more_ , meant Bucky wasn’t feeling patient either. “Tell me how wet you are.”

“Wouldn’t you rather find out for yourself?”

A possessive snarl burst out his chest, and Bucky whirled Tony around. Tony laughed and gripped the railing, arching his back to press his ass into Bucky’s hips. He didn’t help at all as Bucky fumbled for his pants, fingers slipping on buttons and zippers with more care than he felt. But Bucky wanted Tony walking out of here wearing pants, so he needed to not rip anything important. It made him slow, his patience draining away.

Tony had led him on a chase with that damn smirk of his to an open-aired balcony that would let their scent be carried away on the wind and not impolitely stink up the room for their hosts. And maybe the wind would carry the scent of their sex back to the party, which was thrillingly close on its own balcony. All of which meant Tony wanted to be _fucked_ , and who was Bucky to deny that want?

Pants tugged down just far enough, Bucky slipped his fingers inside Tony’s ass to find him slick and open. He wanted Bucky, wanted him bad, was thrumming with it, and Bucky rumbled in pleasure as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and tasted that desire.

“Delicious, doll,” Bucky praised, and let Tony rub back against him.

“Come on, Snowflake.” Tony wrapped a hand back around Bucky’s hair and tugged. “Give it to me.”

He wanted to tease. It was his turn, with Tony smirking and teasing, to hold out and make his omega beg a little. But he had no patience left, Tony having run it dry, and his own pants took no time and all and then he was sliding his cock inside Tony’s wet, hot hole.

Tony groaned at the stretch and Bucky moaned at the squeeze. His hands dug into Tony’s hips, keeping them pressed together, as he slipped as far as he could into Tony. He felt each of Tony’s shivers as he took Bucky in, open just enough for it not to hurt. But it meant Tony would feel every thrust, would keep feeling it long after they were done, and Bucky was helpless to the call of pulling out and fucking back in.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Tony breathed as he took it. His knuckles were white against the balcony railing as he pushed back, fucking himself back into Bucky as much as he could. “Yes, more like that. Come on, come on.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, crushing them together, and fucked his omega how his omega wanted to be fucked. Quick, harsh thrusts. Kicking his legs apart to give Bucky more space to get in and in and in. Grinding into Tony as far as he could go and then yanking Tony’s collar aside to nip sharply at the mark. Tony shuddered in his arms, whining, and all Bucky could do was give him more.

Tony rocked against him, clenching around him. Bucky squeezed a globe of that gorgeous ass and tugged it to the side, opening Tony further for his next thrust. Tony’s keen was delicious to Bucky’s ears, and he fucked his omega well in reward.

Tony came quickly, to Bucky pulling at his cock in time with his fucking. Bucky savored the sensation of Tony squeezing around him, hot and tight, and didn’t have the strength to make the smart choice.

“You want my knot, you gorgeous thing?” Bucky nipped at Tony’s neck, laying biting kisses higher than he should. “Leave us tangled together for anyone to come and find, have you walking with a limp for everyone to see? Want me buried in you so deep, because you can’t imagine me not filling you?”

“Do it,” Tony ordered, hips jerking onto Bucky. “Want it, fill me up. Wanted it so bad.”

“You did,” Bucky agreed with awe. “This what you were after with that teasing chase? Needing my knot tonight, hm?”

And it wasn’t smart, not in public, but Bucky couldn’t deny Tony anything. His knot was already swelling, and he fucked into Tony deep and came with a snarl. Tony’s content sigh as Bucky’s knot filled him to the brim and locked them together was the most gorgeous sound.

“There we go. Good job, alpha.” Tony patted his head, body relaxing in Bucky’s hold until it was the only thing holding him up.

Bucky nipped him, easing his grip from bruising to cuddling. “Tease.”

“You love me for it.”

“I do,” Bucky agreed and laid a kiss at Tony’s temple.

The smile Tony directed at him was nothing but sweet.


End file.
